1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to control of an acoustic transducer.
2. Related Art
Acoustic treatment systems are used to expose samples, such as DNA or other genetic material, bone or other tissue material, leaves, seeds or other plant material, cells, and other substances to an acoustic field. In some arrangements, the acoustic energy can be relatively intense, causing the sample material to be fragmented, lysed, or otherwise disrupted. For example, a sample containing a plurality of cells may be exposed to acoustic treatment such that cell membranes and other components are broken down or otherwise degraded so that DNA or other genetic material is released into a liquid. The genetic material may then be collected and used for various types of analysis. Acoustic treatment systems generate a suitable acoustic field for these processes using an acoustic transducer. The acoustic field may be focused or otherwise arranged so as to cause the desired affect on sample material. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,948,843 and 6,719,449.